New Girl
by Black Phoenix00
Summary: Mikayla Gomez goes to the boarding school to take a break from touring with her dance crew I aM mE. While in England will she fall for a blonde, hazel-eyed cutie? No mystery. Nina isn't the chosen one. Eddie isn't the Osirian. Just normal teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Also don't own I aM mE Crew. Mikayla is my version of Chachi Gonzales. Ony own OC (s).

Mikayla 's POV:

When I walk off the train, I look at my outfit. I'm wearing a red, black, and white plaid shirt, high-waisted acid washed skinny jeans, red vans, a Chicago Bulls snap back hat, have my light brown hair curled, light smoky eye makeup, an infinite necklace, ruby and diamond band on my right middle finger, and have my black Iphone 5 in my back pocket. I see a cab driver holding a sign with my name on it. I walk towards him and the guy sees me and smiles. " Hello. Are you by any chance Mikayla Gomez?" He asks.

I smile " Yup that's me."

He nods " Well, I'm Greg and I will be taking you to the boarding school."

I nod and fix my hat " Okay." Following him to his cab.

When we get to the cab, he puts my two suitcases in the trunk. I sit in the backseat looking through my papers for the school. Greg looks in the mirror at me " So, what house am I taking you to?"

" Um," shuffling through my papers " It says I will be staying in the House of Anubis."

He smilies " Ah, House of Anubis. You know I've brought two Americans like yourself there also in the past to years."

I'm surprised " Really?"

Greg nods " Yeah." We are silent until we pull up in front of a school.

I'm in awe " Wow. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Greg chuckles while getting my suitcases out and handing me my black jansport backpack. " Come on."

I nod and follow him to an old Victorian looking house. I pay him and grab my suitcases. When I get to the door, I ring the doorbell and wait a minute. A middle-aged, brunette woman answers the door " Oh. Hello, Sweetie. Please come in." While taking one of my suitcases.

I follow her in the house. And let me tell you, it's AWESOME! The woman turns to me and smiles " Hello. I'm Trudy. I will be your house-mother. I take it that you are Mikayla Gomez?"

I nod " Yup that's me. Nice to meet you, Trudy."

" Nice to meet you too. Now please follow me and I will introduce you to your housemates." I nod. Trudy leads me to a room, that looks like a living room, where there is five girls and four guys are sitting and talking. All talking stops, though, when Trudy and I walk in.

Trudy smiles at the other teens " Everybody this is Mikayla Gomez. She is your new housemate," She turns to me " Mikayla this is Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Joy, Jerome, Patricia, Mara, and Eddie." Gesturing to the respective person.

I smile at them and take my hat off and hook it onto one of my belt loops on my pants " Hey."

Amber smiles and jumps off the couch and hugs me. I'm surprised but hug back anyways " Hi! It's so nice to meet you," She then sees my hat " Wow. You're the only girl I know that would wear a hat."

I smile at her, even though I'm confused " I hope that's a good thing."

She nods then smiles " Yup. Yay your American. Maybe you know Nina and Eddie." Dragging me to where said people were sitting with Fabian.

Amber smiles at them " Hey, guys."

" Hey, Amber." Nina replies.

Amber gestures to me " I brought Mikayla over here so we can get to know her."

Everybody nods, including the others because they heard Amber. I sit on the armrest of the couch next to Eddie. Joy decides to ask me a question first " So Mikayla, where are you from?"

" I'm from Houston, Texas, but I moved to Los Angeles a year ago." I reply.

" Why did you move to California?" Mara asks.

I smile " My family and I moved there because my dance crew and I got a chance to win America's Best Dance Crew."

Everybody looks confused, except Nina and Eddie " Really? No wonder why you look familiar. I always watch that show." Nina asks in disbelief. I nod.

" What crew are you in and did you win?" Nina asks.

" I'm in the crew called I aM mE and we did win." I said.

Eddie and Nina look at me surprised " Really?" Eddie asks. I nod.

" I aM mE is one of the best dance crews." Eddie said.

" Thanks." I reply.

" Wait. What's America's Best Dance Crew?" Alfie asks, confused.

I look at him " It's a show where dance crews of all ages audition and try to get on the show. If you make it, you and your crew gets to face ten other crews and see who is America's Best Dance Crew."

" And you won?" Jerome asks.

I nod and smile " Yup. I aM mE won last year in season six."

" Anyways. Enough about dance crews. What are your favorite sport teams?" Patricia asks.

" Um. My favorite baseball team is the San Francisco Giants, favorite football team is the San Francisco Fourty-niners, and favorite basketball teams are the L.A. Lakers and the Chicago Bulls." I say while holding my hat up.

Before anyone can ask another question Trudy comes back in " Mikayla if you would follow me I will show you your room. I hope you don't mind having to sleep in the attic?"

I nod and stand up " It's okay." Grabbing my backpack and my hat off of Eddie's head, since I put it there. I follow Trudy up the stairs to the girl's part of the house and into the attic. When we get there, I see that my suitcases and boxes that came a week ago are in here. Also I noticed that there was four bean bags, a king size bed, and a makeup and hair table are in the room.

Trudy smiles at me " I went through your file and saw some of the things you like so I got some of them. I also got you some posters that are on the bed."

I smile back " Thanks, Trudy."

She sighs " Well I'm going to go get one of the guys to come and help you move your boxes. They were pretty heavy when I brought them up here."

I chuckle " Sorry. I put my laptop, Ipad, books, sketch books, and other stuff in them. I wouldn't know that they were heavy because I had a member of my dance crew, Emilio, carry them."

Trudy laughs " Okay. Well one of the guys will be here in a couple of minutes." I nod and she walks back downstairs.

I sigh and start to unpack my suitcases. When I finished with one there was a knock on my door. " Come in!" I yell turning to close my dresser.

" Hey." I hear someone say. I turn around and see who it is. It's Eddie.

" Hey. So you're the one Trudy sent to help me?" I ask.

Eddie nods " Yup. So what do you need help with?" He asks looking around my room.

" Um. Can you move my boxes to the bed and help me hang my posters?" I ask.

He nods " Sure." Picking up the smallest and setting it on my bed.

I walk to the bedside table and look at the posters. There is two Linkin Park, one Green Day, one Beetles, and other posters of things I like.

Eddie walks over and see my posters " You like Linkin Park and Green Day?"

I look at him and smile " Yeah. Why?"

He looks at me and smiles also " I like them too. And I haven't been able to find anybody here who likes them."

I turn back to the posters " Well now you have. I like them. My favorite Linkin Park song is In The End and my favorite Green Day songs are 21 Guns and Boulevard Of Broken Dreams."

Eddie looks at the posters " Same here."

I hold up the Beetles poster " So, where should we put this?" Looking around my room.

He points to the right side of the wall by me bed " How about there?" I nod and get it in position while Eddie tapes it. After about five minutes we are done. We walk over to one of my boxes labeled photos.

The first photo I see is a picture of me and the Iconic Boyz. Eddie sees it and smiles at the photo " You and the Iconic Boyz?"

" Yup. I'm pretty sure this was taken on finale night considering that is the outfit I was wearing." I reply.

He nods and looks around the room " Where do you want me to put this?"

I shrug " Wherever you want." He puts it on my makeup table.

After we finished, we decide it's good for today and we will finish unpacking my boxes tomorrow " I think it's time for dinner." Eddie tells me while looking at his watch.

I nod " Then let's go." We walk down the attic stairs and down the main staircase into the dinning room. Eddie and I see that everybody else is sitting down waiting for us. Trudy sees me and gestures for me to sit in a chair next to Eddie and Patricia " You can sit here, Mikayla." I nod and sat down.

We all started to eat in silence until Fabian broke it " Where did you go earlier, Eddie?"

" Trudy asked me to help Mikayla with unpacking her boxes. It turned out we have a lot in common." Eddie explained.

" What do you guys have in common?" Joy asks.

" We both like Linkin Park and Green Day. Also we have the same favorite songs by them." I reply.

" Yup." Eddie agrees.

Everybody nods. Alfie turns to me " I forgot to ask you earlier. Are you an alien?"

Everybody rolls their eyes while I laugh at the question. I stop laughing and put a straight face on " No, Alfie. I am not an alien." He frowns but nods.

When we are done eating, we all go to the living room. I went to go get my white apple laptop so I can show everybody my dance crew since they wanted to see. I walk back in the living room and sit done on the couch facing the windows. " So who wants to see my dance crew?" They all sit down next to me or behind me while I go to Youtube.

When I'm there, I look at the other teens " Ready?" They nod and I click play on the compliation. **( Link on profile.)** When the video is done, I look at them " So what do you think?"

They smile " Amazing! How did you learn to dance like that?" Amber asks.

" Thanks. I danced ballet for three years then I started to dance hip hop. And I stuck to it." I reply.

Before they can reply, we hear a booming voice " You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop."

Everybody sighs " That's Victor. He's our caretaker. We better head to bed." Eddie tells me. I nod and stand up.

We all walk out into the front hall. Victor sees me " Mikayla Olivia Gomez?" I nod " Well then off to bed all of you."

I say bye to the guys and follow the girls upstairs. When we get to their dormitories, I say bye and go to the attic door. I change into my pajamas and climb into my bed. I fall asleep dreaming about my new life here.

**A/N: I decided to try to write on House of Anubis. Please let me know what you guys think.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to Cupcakes108 and MysticWaters45. I'm really thankful that you guys like my story.**

**If you guys like this story, make sure to check out my other story. It's called Co-workers or More?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or I aM mE. Only own my OC(s).**

**Mikayla's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I groan and look at the time. It's 7 o'clock and school starts at 8. I climb out of my bed and grab my robe before going down to the girl's dormitories bathroom. When I get down there, I notice that only Nina is up because she walked out of the bathroom. She sees my opening my door and smiles " Morning, Mikayla."

I turn to her and smile " Morning, Nina. Are we the only people up?" I ask while walking towards the bathroom.

Nina nods " Yeah. I'm usually the first up. How come your up early?"

I shrug " I have to meet with Mr. Sweet before school to go over my classes."

She nods " Well, I'll leave you to get ready." Walking into her and Amber's room.

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I turn the shower on and take my pajamas off. When the water is warm enough, I step in. After ten minutes in the shower, I get out and put my robe on. I walk out of the bathroom with my pajamas in hand and head to my room. When I get in there, I change into my uniform and straighten my hair. For my makeup, I just put on lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara.

I walk down stairs and into the dining room. When I get in there, I notice that only Fabian and Nina are eating. I take a seat in the same seat as last night " Morning."

They both look at me " Morning, Mikayla." Fabian answers.

I eat a couple of pieces of toast and stand up grabbing my backpack " Well, I got to go talk to Mr. Sweet now. Bye." Walking out the room and to the front door. I'm about to open the door when I hear someone call my name.

" MIKAYLA! Wait!" It's Eddie.

I smile at him " Oh. Hey, Eddie."

He smiles at me " Hey. I was wondering if you need help finding my dad's office?"

I'm confused " Your dad's office?"

Eddie nods " Yeah. Mr. Sweet is my dad."

I shrug " Sure. But don't you want to eat breakfast?" I ask.

He shakes his head " Nah. I'll just get something to eat at school."

I nod " Okay, then. Lead the way." Gesturing for him to walk out the door.

When we are outside, we start to walk towards the school. I turn to Eddie " I'm about to tell you something a lot of people don't know."

Now it's his turn to be confused " Um, okay? What is it?"

I continue to walk next to him " I like to pull pranks. So is there anybody that I shouldn't or should pull them on?"

He nods " Yeah. Don't pull pranks on Victor, Trudy, the teachers, and my dad. Everybody else is okay."

I nod " Okay." We walk in silence until we hear running behind us. Eddie and I turn around to see Alfie running towards us with Jerome behind him.

They run by us both saying ' morning'. Eddie and I look at each other and burst out laughing. When we are done laughing, I pull out my iPod from my backpack pocket. I turn to Eddie " Hey do you like Nickelback?" He nods

" Yeah. Why?"

I hand him one of my earphones " Have you seen their new music video for Savin' Me?" I ask while putting my earphone in my ear.

" No. Has it come out yet?" Putting his earphone in.

I nod " Yup. This morning. Here I'll put it on." I say going to YouTube and push play on the video. **( link on profile.)**

When the video is done, I look at Eddie " So what do you think?"

He looks at me " I think it was great and sad." I nod. Before we can say anything else, we are in front of Mr. Sweet's office.

I knock on the door and wait for him to answer with Eddie. A few moments later, the door opens to reveal Mr. Sweet smiling at us " Hello, Eddie. And you must by Mikayla Gomez?" Holding his hand out for me to shake.

I smile and nod " Yup, that's me. Nice to meet you, Mr. Sweet." Shaking his hand.

He gestures for Eddie and I to come into his office. " Have a seat both of you." We sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

When he is done looking at my file, he smiles at me " Almost straight As. Even when you are on tour, you get good grades."

I blush when I see both, Eddie and Mr. Sweet, smiling at me " Thanks. It's all because my mom and dance crew wouldn't let me dance until I finished my homework."

" Well, how have you been since you got here?" Mr. Sweet asks me.

I shrug " Great, I guess. I already made friends in Anubis House."

Mr. Sweet looks at Eddie " Are you two friends?"

Eddie nods " Yeah. We actually have a lot of stuff in common."

Mr. Sweet is a little surprised " Really? What do you have in common?" He asks looking back and forth between us.

" We both like Linkin Park, Green Day, and Nickelback." I answer.

" And that we both have the same favorite song from Linkin Park and Green Day." Eddie finishes.

Mr. Sweet nods " Okay. Anyways, back to school. Here is your schedule, Mikayla." Handing me my schedule.

I hold it between Eddie and I so he can also see. When he sees it he smiles " You have every class with me." I nod.

Mr. Sweet looks at the time then back at us " Well, you should head to your first class." Eddie and I nod and stand up grabbing out bags.

Before I walk out of the door, I turn back to Mr. Sweet " Nice meeting you, Mr. Sweet."

Mr. Sweet nods " You too, Mikayla." I close the door and look at Eddie.

I gesture in front of us " Lead the way, Mr. Miller."

He chuckles and puts his arm around my shoulders " Right this way, Miss Gomez." Leading the way to our first period. French.

**After School:**

After I finished doing my homework with Joy, I go upstairs to get my laptop and change my clothes. I change into a pair of high-waisted ripped skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, my pull over North Cal. sweatshirt, coral blue bracelets with an infinite sign and an anchor, low top converse all-stars, put natural eye makeup on, put my hair in a fishtail braid over my right shoulder, and grabbed my phone. When I get back downstairs, I notice that I'm alone in the living room. I shrug and log onto my twitter. I check my notifications and see that I was tagged in a post. I check the post and see that it's from Justin Bieber thanking me for giving a couple of pairs of my sweats called Chachi Mommas. **( Her nickname is still Chachi :P ) **After I reply, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see everybody from Anubis House enter the room. I nod at them and turn back to my laptop when I hear a beep.

On my screen, an icon pops up showing a picture of Emilio wanting to video chat. I smile and press accept. Emilio's face comes up with other familiar faces. It's the rest of I aM mE.

When they see me they smile and all yell " CHACHI!" Gaining my housemates attention. I smile at them and turn back to my screen. " Hey."

Before they can reply, Eddie and Alfie walk over to me " Who are you talking to, Kayla?" Eddie asks, using the nickname he gave me in third period.

I look at them " My dance crew." When everybody in the room heard that they came over and sat next to me or behind me.

I turn back to I aM mE, who is looking at me curiously " What?"

" Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Emilio asks raising an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes " Fine. I aM mE this is Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Mara, Nina, and Eddie," Gesturing to the respective person " Guys this is Phillip, Moon, Brandon, Jaja, and Emilio. Also known as I aM mE."

" Nice to meet you guys." Everybody replies.

I look at my crew, curiously " Why are you guys calling me? Don't you guys have classes to teach?"

They shake their heads " No. Our classes are in an hour." Jaja answers.

" So how did you guys meet?" Mara asks us.

My crew and I look at Phillip to answer. He groans " Why do I always have to answer when someone asks that question?"

I chuckle " Probably because Emilio is always tickling me while Brandon, Moon, and Jaja try to stop him." I answer.

He rolls his eyes but answers anyways " Actually before we started I aM mE, Brandon, Moon, and I were in a dance crew called Marvelous Motion. After a couple of years, we decided to leave the crew and start a new one. The first one to make it into the crew was Mikayla. We knew her because we watched some of her performances. Then Emilio and finally Jaja."

" Oh." Anubis House says.

Before anybody can ask another question someone walks into the room Phillip, Brandon, Moon, Jaja, and Emilio are in.

" What are you guys doing?" Someone asks behind them.

I smile when I hear who it is " Hi, Mama."

My mom walks to the computer and smile when she sees me " Hi, Mikayla. Who are those people behind you?" referring to my friends.

" My housemates." I answer, knowing she will get their names from Brandon or Jaja later.

She nods and looks at her watch and sighs " Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you soon," I nod " Bye, Mikayla."

" Bye, Mom." I say waving.

When she leaves, Jaja turns to me " Mikayla, we also have to go. We're teaching in San Diego today."

I sigh and nod " Okay. I'll talk to you guys later." I say, closing the video chat.

I turn to my housemates " Well, that was my mom and I aM mE."

They nod and start to leave. Before I knew it, it was just Eddie and I in the room. I turn to Eddie " Hello, Mr. Miller." Nodding my head.

He nods his head back " Hello, Miss Gomez."

Before I can reply, Trudy comes into the room and smiles when she sees us " Ah. Mikayla and Eddie. Just the people I was looking for."

Eddie and I are both confused " Um, Trudy? What do you mean?" He asks.

" You guys are on clean up duty today. You have to clean the table after dinner and wash the dishes." She tells us. We nod.

" Well, if anybody needs me I'll be in my room. Probably sketching." I shrug and walk upstairs.

When I get to the girl's dormitories, Patricia walks out of her room and smiles at me " Hi, Mikayla."

I smile back " Hey, Patricia."

" What's going on with you and Eddie?" She asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking. **( pretend that Eddie and Patricia are only friends. No romantic feelings.)**

I blush a little bit " Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends. He has been really nice to me." I answer.

She shrugs " Whatever you say." Still smirking she walks into the bathroom.

I shake my head and go up the attic stairs to my room.

**Time Skip:**

" EDDIE!" I yell while getting splashed with soap water.

Eddie laughs at me " Oh. Come on. It's just water."

I roll my eyes and throw soap at his cheeks. When I see his face, I start to laugh at him " You look like Santa Claus."

He looks at me amused " Who says that I'm not Santa Claus ." He asks.

I put on a thinking face and point next to my " Casper."

Eddie looks at me, fake being serious " Don'y you know that you should never listen to ghosts?"

I shrug " Nope." Popping the ' p '.

He rolls his eyes and we go back to washing the dishes. When we are done five minutes later, we go to his and Fabian's room. We see that Nina and Fabian are also in there. Eddie and I say hi to them and go to his side of the room. Eddie gets his laptop out while I sit on his bed.

Eddie sits next to me and puts his laptop on YouTube. I roll my eyes at what he searches. I look at him " Really, Eddie? You are seriously going to search me on YouTube?"

He shrugs " What? I would have search Nickelback to watch their new music video. But you showed me the video this morning on the way to school." He replies.

" Did you put any new videos up lately, Mikayla?" We hear Nina asks.

I look up from Eddie's laptop. Before I can reply, Eddie answers " Nope. When are you going to?" He asks looking at me.

I shrug " I have the choreography but I still need to make the video." I answer.

" When are you going to make the video?" Fabian asks.

" I think this weekend, but I will need some help with the camera."

" Mara can help you with that. She is really good with cameras." Nina

I nod " Thanks. I'll ask her tomorrow at breakfast." I say before yawning.

" Is little Kayla tired?" Eddie asks in a baby voice poking me in my stomach.

I nod and stand up " Well, I'm going to bed. Night, guys." Walking out the door and upstairs. After I change into my pajamas, I crawl into bed and fall right to sleep.

**A/N: There's the chapter guys. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to check out my other story. Anyways. Please Review.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in about a week. I've been busy with homework and schoolwork. A good thing though is that spring break starts tomorrow after school and I might be able to update more quickly. On both New Girl and Co-workers or More?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or I aM mE. Only my OC.**

**Friday**

**Mikayla's POV:**

The first week of school went by fast and before I knew it, it was Friday. During that time, Eddie and I have been inseparable. I found out that he is also from California **( pretend he does ) **and that he loves to pull pranks. Currently, I am sitting at the dining table eating breakfast with my housemates. I look at Mara, who is across from me " Mara, when would you want to shoot the video?"

She looks up at me " I was thinking around sunset. I think it would go good with your choreography that you showed me."

I nod " Okay."

Eddie stands up and looks at me, while getting our backpack off the floor " Ready to go?"

" Yeah." I answer getting my backpack from him and following him out the front door.

" So are you ready for the French test today?" Eddie asks when we walk into the school.

I groan while opening my locker " No. I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail."

Eddie laughs at me " No you're not. You studied."

" I know. But I forget all I remember when I'm taking the test." I reply.

He rolls his eyes and we walk into our first period.

**~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~**

After school Eddie, Alfie, Amber, and I are walking home together. I groan " I'm pretty sure I failed the test."

" Come on, Kayla. I told you, you would pass it." Eddie tells me.

I roll my eyes " Yeah. I know."

" So what song are you dancing to today, Chachi?" Alfie asks. He has been calling me Chachi since the video chat with my crew earlier this week.

" Thought of You by Justin Bieber." I answer.

Amber starts squealing " YAY! That is my favorite song. Can I watch you and Mara shoot the video later?" She asks.

" Me too." Eddie and Alfie ask together.

I shrug " Sure."

We walk into Anubis House and split up. Amber and Alfie go to the living room while Eddie and I go to my room. When we get up there, I hook my laptop onto my tv I have. **( like the one that was on Victorious a couple of times) **Eddie and I sit on the bean bags in front of my bed.

After I go onto YouTube, I turn to Eddie " What do you want to watch?"

He shrugs " Green Day. Maybe Boulevard of Broken Dreams?"

I roll my eyes but type it in anyways. After we watch a few more videos, we decide to just watch a movie on Netflix. I get up from my green bean bag and stretch. In the corner of my eye, I see Eddie doing the same. " I'm going to go get us some popcorn." I tell Eddie.

He nods " I'll come."

I nod and walk down the two flight of stairs into the kitchen. We walk into the kitchen and see that the rest of the house is in the living room. They look up when they hear us. I smile at them while I put the popcorn in the microwave " Hey."

" Hey. Where were you guys?" Nina asks.

" We were in Mikayla's room watching YouTube videos." Eddie answers getting us some water bottles out of the fridge.

" And we decided to watch a movie on Netflix." I continue, putting the finished popcorn in a bowl.

" So here we are." Eddie finishes next to me.

Everybody nods. " What movie are you guys watching?" Joy asks.

" Scary or Die." I say popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

" Isn't that supposed to be really scary?" Alfie asks.

" Yup." Eddie answers, popping the 'p'.

" You guys can watch it with us if you want." I offer.

" No, thank you." They all answer quickly.

We nod " Okay," Eddie says before turning to me " Just you and me."

" Yup," Looking at my housemates " See you guys later."

I'm about to walk out the door with the popcorn bowl in my hands when Mara stops me " Mikayla, don't forget we will shoot the video in three hours since its only three o'clock."

I nod and follow Eddie upstairs to my room.

**After they left**

**Nobody's POV:**

Patricia looks at everybody else in the rooms " They would make a cute couple."

" Who? Eddie and Mikayla?" Jerome asks.

Patricia nods " Yeah."

Amber smiles " They would."

" We need to get them together. It's obvious that they like each other." Joy tells them.

Everybody nods. " So I are going to try to get them together. Are you guys in?" Patricia asks.

Everybody nods " In."

**With Mikayla and Eddie**

**Mikayla's POV:**

When we get in my room, we put the drinks and popcorn in front of our bean bags and I start the movie. About almost halfway into the movie, a scary part comes and I squeal quietly and grab Eddie's hand.

Eddie and I look at pur hands and I try to pull my hand away, embarrassed, but he just holds on to it tighter " Its ok, Mikayla. If you get scared just hold on tighter." He tells me looking at me.

I nod and intertwine our fingers. " Okay. Thanks, Eddie."

He smiles at me " No problem, Kayla. Thats what best friends are for." I smile at him and turn back to the tv.

After a while another scary part comes and I bury my face in Eddies chest. I feel him chuckle while wrapping his right arm around my shoulders " Mikayla its ok. It's not real."

I pull my face out of his chest and look at him " Thanks again, Eddie."

He smiles at me " You're welcome. Now since I know you will jump again, you can sit with me in my bean bag."

" Are you sure we will even fit?" I ask.

Eddie nods and scoots over " Come on."

I get off my bean bag and sit next to Eddie. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his right shoulder. He puts his head on top of mine " I'll be right here." Eddie whispers in my ear. I nod.

After the movie was over, I only have thirty minutes till Mara and I shoot my video. Eddie gets up and holds out his hand to help me up. I grab it and let him pull me up. When I'm standing, our faces are only a few inches apart. Eddie looks down at my lips and back to my starts to lean in and our lips are only a few centimeters apart when there is a knock on the door. We jump apart and I turn to the door " Come in." I say picking up the empty popcorn bowl.

Mara come in " Mikayla, get dress. We will shoot it in five minutes." I nod and she walks out.

Eddie turns to me " Sorry."

I look at him " Its ok, Eddie. Lets just forget that it almost happened."

He nods and take the empty bottles and popcorn bowl out of my hands. I look at him confused. He chuckles at my expression " I'll take these down while you get change into you clothes."

I nod " Ok."

Eddie walks downstairs and I walk to my dresser to get my clothes. I change into a pair of black Chachi Mommas, a sleeve less cheetah print crop top, laced over shirt, and black high top shoes. I also curled my hair. When I'm done, I walk downstairs and see everybody there.

" Ready?" I ask them.

They turn towards me and the guys' eyes widen when they see what I am wearing. Eddie takes his jacket off and holds it in front of my stomach " No. You are not wearing that."

I roll my eyes " Seriously, Eddie? I always wear this when I'm dancing."

He is about to say something but Patricia beats him " Just let her, Eddie. She is not your girlfriend. Yet." She mutters the last two sentences under her breathe.

Eddie sighs " Fine."

" Well let's go outside." Mara says. We all nod and follow her out the door.

" Okay. First we are going to start with you being flirty, Mikayla, by yourself. The we will film you dancing. And that's it." Mara tells me. I nod and go to the area where she wants me to be. After a couple of minutes of getting me being ' flirty' she says its time to start the dancing. Fabian pushes play on the song and at the right time I start to dance. When I'm done, I'm breathing hard and looking at the other Anubis residents " Well, what do you guys think?"

They all start to clap " Great." They all say.

" Now all I have to do is edit this footage. I should be done in about an hour. I'll show you guys when I'm done." Mara tells us.

We all walk back into the house, where Mara disappears to her room. The rest of us go to the living room." Did you choreograph that, Mikayla?" Joy asks.

I nod " Yeah. I choreographed every solo video I have on my YouTube page."

We all talk until Trudy calls us for dinner. We sit down at our places and wait for Mara. She comes in after a couple of minutes " Sorry, I'm late. Just got down editing the video. I'll show you guys it when we are done."

We nod and start to eat. Once we are done, we go to the living room and wait for Mara to come back. She comes back with her laptop. " Here it is." She says pushing play. **( link on profile ) **

When she is done she looks at me " What do you think?'

I smile " Prefect. Thank you, Mara." Giving her a hug.

She hugged me back " Your welcome, Mikayla."

I yawn " Well, I'm going to bed. Night, guys."

" Night, Mikayla."

**A/N: I know shorter than usual. I wanted to get an update in. Review please.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or I aM mE. Only my OC.

The Next Day

Mikayla's POV:

I wake up the next morning to my annoying alarm clock. I groan and turn it off before getting out of my bed. I grab my robe and go down the stairs to the bathroom and take a shower. After I take a shower, I head back up to my room. When I get to my room, I blow dry my hair and put a headband braid in my hair. I go to my drawers and get my clothes out. I change in to a pair of bleach acid washed skinny jeans, gray top, blue blouse over it, my silver band with rubies on my ring finger on my right hand, Nike hightop trainers, natural eye makeup, sprayed myself with secret wonderland body spray, and put my phone in my front pocket.

When I'm done, I walk downstairs to have breakfast. When I walk into the dining room, I notice that everybody is in there eating except Eddie. I sit down at my seat and start to put jelly on my toast " Morning, Chachi." Alfie says, across from me.

I look at him " Morning, Alfie." I reply before taking a bite of my toast.

" Do you know where Eddie is?" He asks.

I shake my head " No. I haven't seen him all morning."

He nods " Ok."

We all eat in silence for a couple of minutes. Eddie still hasn't come. I stand up " I'm gonna go see if I can find him." I tell my housemates.

They nod " Okay." Alfie says.

I walk out of the room and pull my phone out and call Eddie. It goes to voicemail so I leave a message " Hey. Its Kayla. Everybody is wondering where you are since you didn't come to breakfast. Call me back when you get this message if I don't find you before. Bye."

I sigh and go to his and Fabian's room to see if he is there. When I walk in there, I notice that the quilt on Eddie's bed is missing. " Eddie? Eddie are you in here?" I call while I walk around the room. I get no reply.

I walk over to Eddie's bed and see if he is under it. I bend down and don't see him, but see something on the other side of the bed. I go over to it and see that its Eddie's quilt and its wrapped around something. I pull the top of it down and see that it is covering Eddie.

I sigh in relief and shake his shoulder " Eddie. Eddie wake up."

He groans and I roll my eyes. I kneel down next to him and continue to shake him " Eddie. Eddie! Eddie wake up!"

Eddie's eyes start to blink until they are in focus. He looks at me confused " Kayla? What are you doing here?"

" You didn't come to breakfast. Everybody was worried." I answer.

He nods " Okay," Looks around and sees that he is on the floor " Why am I on the floor?"

I laugh at him " You must've fallen out of bed when your alarm clock went off or in the middle of the night."

He nods " Oh."

I stand up and hold out my hand " Come on. Your going to miss breakfast if you stay on the floor."

Eddie grabs my hand and lets me pull him up " Thanks. I'll meet you there. I'm gonna get dress."

I nod " 'Kay. I'll make sure that Alfie and Jerome save you some toast." I say before walking out the door.

" Found Eddie." I announce when I walk into the dining room where everybody is still at.

" Where was he?" Amber asks.

" In his room. He was sleeping on the floor on the side of his bed that was facing the wall." I answer, sitting down.

Before anybody can say anything else Eddie walks in and sits down next to me. I'm about to take a bite out of my toast when he takes it and bites it. " Hey!" I say, hitting his arm.

He smiles innocently at me " What?" Before taking another bite of toast.

" That was mine you know." I reply.

He nods " I know. Now its mine." Finishing the toast.

I frown and cross my arms over my chest. " Take my toast after I woke him up. Real nice." I grumble under my breath. Everybody at the table laughs at us.

Eddie rolls his eyes and sighs " Fine," Fixing a piece of toast with jelly " Here." He says, handing me the toast.

I smile at him " Thanks." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and taking a bite of the toast.

He smiles at me " You're welcome."

Amber smiles at us " You guys are just so cute together."

Eddie and I both blush a little " Amber, we're not dating." I say.

Amber frowns a little " I know, but you guys would make a cute couple. Right, guys?" She asks the rest of Anubis house.

Everybody nods " Yeah. You guys would." Patricia says.

Eddie and I both blush again " But we're not dating." We tell them.

Everybody rolls their eyes at us. Nina looks at me " Hey, Mikayla. Fabian and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us around three o'clock."

" No thanks, guys. I don't want to be the third wheel on your guys' date." I reply.

" You won't be the third wheel, Mikayla." Fabian tells me.

" Yes I will, Fabian."

" I can go with you." Eddie suggests.

I'm about to reply, but Nina beats me to it " There it's settled. Fabian and I and Mikayla and Eddie." She says before walking out the door.

Amber starts to smile big at me. I lean over to Eddie and whisper " Should I be scared?"

Eddie nods and chuckles at me " Yup." He answers, popping the ' p '

I turn back to Amber " Mikayla, I have to get you ready for your guys' date!" Amber exclaims

" Amber I still have five hours." I tell her.

" Yeah, but I have to go through your clothes, you have to take another shower, pick out your jewelry, do your makeup and your hair." She says while dragging me out of my seat and leading me to my room.

When Amber sees my room she squeals " EEEEEE! I love your room. Anyways lets see what you have to wear." She says while going to my drawers. After she picks out my outfit, she tells me to go take a shower while she picks out my jewelry and makeup.

When I'm done taking my shower, I head back up the attic's stairs and into my room. Amber has me sit in my chair in front of my makeup table and starts to blow dry my hair. While she's doing that I look at the time on my phone. Its two o'clock. " Wow. Time went by fast." I tell Amber.

She nods " Yeah," Looking at my hair tools " I think I will do your hair then do your makeup. Then when I'm done, you can get dress."

I nod " 'Kay."

When she's done with my hair and makeup, she goes to her and Nina's room to get Nina while I get dress. The outfit Amber chose for me is printed leggings, tan high-heel shoes, a white tank top with a slouchy t-shirt over. For my makeup she did a smoky eye and slightly curled my hair. My jewelry is my gold ' believe' necklace and some gold bracelets. Amber even polished my nails a peach cream color.

Right when I was putting on my shoes there is a knock on my door " Come in!" I yell, putting my left shoe on.

Nina and Amber come in. Their eyes widen when they see me " Well? What do you guys think?" I ask them while turning in a circle.

" Wow. Mikayla you look gorgeous." Nina tells me.

I smile " Thank you, Nina. Thank you, Amber, for helping me get ready."

" You're welcome." They say.

Amber looks at the time " I'm going to see if the guys are ready. You two wait outside the girl's dormitories doors, but out of view." We nod and follow her out.

After a couple of minutes Amber comes back from down the hall with Fabian and Eddie. Eddie is wearing jeans, gray and blue baseball t-shirt, a black buckle up coat, and a pair of black Vaider shoes. _He looks cute _I think to myself.

Amber walks up a couple of steps on the stairs and stops " Fabian. Heres Nina." Nina smiles at me and walks down the stairs to Fabian who puts an arm around her waist.

Amber then looks at Eddie " Eddie. Here is Mikayla. She looks amazing, thanks to me." I roll my eyes and walk down the stairs.

Eddie smiles at me when he sees me and I smile back at him. " Hey." I say when I get in front of him.

" Hey. You look great." Eddie tells me.

I blush a little " Thanks. So do you."

" You guys ready?" Fabian asks us.

We nod and follow him and Nina outside. Before we walk out the door, Eddie grabs my hand and smiles at me. Nina, Fabian, Eddie, and I climb in the taxi and head to the movies. When we get to the cinema, the guys pay the driver while Nina and I look at the movies that are playing.

After a couple of minutes the guys come back to us " Have you decided what movie you want to watch?" Fabian asks us.

" Yes and no." I answer.

" What do you mean yes and no?" Eddie asks.

" I mean that we want to watch different movies." I tell him.

" What movies did you guys pick?" Fabian asks us.

" I want to watch The Perks of Being a Wildflower while Mikayla wants to watch Red Dawn." Nina answers.

" How about we watch both movies?" Eddie asks, but then sees our confused faces " I mean, why not Nina and Fabian watch The Perks of Being a Wildflower while Mikayla and I watch Red Dawn?"

We nod " I'm okay with that." I tell him.

" Me too." Nina and Fabian agree.

Eddie nods and takes my hand, leading me to the ticket booth. The person who works there looks up when he sees us " Hi. How can I help you?"

" Hi. Can I have two tickets for Red Dawn?" Eddie asks.

" That would be $8.50." The worker tells him.

Eddie pulls out his wallet " Here you go." Eddie says, handing him the money.

" Heres your tickets. Enjoy the movie."

Eddie and I turn to Nina and Fabian " Bye. We'll see you guys after the movies are over." I tell them. Eddie grabs my hand and we walk to the theater.

When we walk into the theater that is playing our movie, we notice that there isn't a lot of people " Wow. Not that many people" I tell Eddie.

He nods " Yeah," looking around " Where do you want to sit?"

I shrug " Wherever."

" How about right there? Since nobody is on that row?" Eddie asks, pointing to the top row.

I nod " Sure." Eddie grabs my hand, again, and leads me to the seats.

When we sit down the previews for new movies start to play. After a couple of minutes the movies starts to play. I think my expression on my face was sad when Robert's friend had to leave them because Eddie put his arm around my shoulders " Its okay, Mikayla." He whispers is my ear. I nod.

" I know, but its sad. He was Robert's best friend." I whisper to him.

After the movie is over we stand up and stretch. Eddie turns to face me " That was a good movie."

I nod and grab his hand " Yeah." I reply, walking down the stairs to the door.

" Do you think Nina and Fabian's movie is over yet?" I ask Eddie once we get outside.

He shrugs " Maybe." leading me to the bench and sits down.

I sit down next to him and rub my arms when a breeze comes. Eddie sees this " Are you cold?" He asks me.

I shake my head " No. I'm okay," he looks at me like he doesn't believe me. I sigh " Fine. I'm a little cold." I admit.

Eddie laughs at me and takes his jacket off " Here." Holding it out for me to put my arms in.

I put the jacket on " Thanks." I say with a smile.

He smiles at me " No problem, _best friend._"

I roll my eyes at him and turn to the cinema entrance " Theres Nina and Fabian." I tell Eddie.

He nods and we start to walk to them " Hey. There you guys are." Eddie says once we reach them.

Nina and Fabian smile at us " Hey. How long were you guys waiting?" Fabian asks us.

Eddie and I shrug " Like ten minutes." I answer.

Nina looks at Eddie's jacket, which I'm still wearing " Mikayla, why are you wearing Eddie's jacket?" She asks me.

" She got cold when a breeze came, so I let her wear my jacket." Eddie explains.

Nina nods " Ok."

" Hey, there's the taxi." Fabian says waving at it to pull over.

We all climb in it and headed back to the school. After the guys pay the driver we walk into the house where Amber comes running up to us asking questions all at once.

" Amber!" Fabian, Nina, Eddie, and I yell.

" What?" She asks.

" One question at a time." Nina tells her.

" What movie did you guys see?" Amber asks us.

" Nina and Fabian watched The Perks of Being a Wildflower, while Mikayla and I watched Red Dawn." Eddie answers Amber.

She nods." Okay," looks at me " One last question. Mikayla why are you wearing Eddie's jacket?"

I forgot I was wearing it. I start to take it off " I got cold when a breeze came, so he let me wear it." I tell her while handing Eddie back his jacket.

" Awww! Thats so romantic!" Amber exclaims

Trudy comes in and sees us " Oh, there you guys are. Supper ready."

We nod and follow her into the dining room. When Trudy looks at me closer, she smiles " Mikayla, you look amazing." She tells me when I sit down.

I smile at her " Thanks, Trudy. Amber did this."

" You're welcome, sweetie. If you don't mind me asking, but why are you dress like that?"

" She and Eddie went on a double date with Nina and Fabian." Amber tells Trudy.

" Okay." Trudy says and leaves us to eat.

Once I'm done, I stand up " I think I'm going to bed early. Its been a long day for me."

Anubis house nods " Night, Kayla." Eddie tells me.

" Night, Eddie," I turn to my housemates " Night, guys." I say and walk to my room.

Once I'm in my room, I go to my makeup table and take my makeup off. When I'm done, I change into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and crawl into bed. I fall asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Here is the chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a week or more. I was planning to update last week, but some of my family came over and I couldn't get on my computer. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or I aM mE. Only my OC.**

**Mikayla's POV:**

It's Friday. I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I look at the time to see that it is six-thirty in the morning. I'm about to push the snooze button when I remember what Mr. Sweet told me yesterday after school.

_**Flashback**_

_I'm walking out of my last class with Eddie and Joy when Mr. Sweet stops me " Mikayla! Can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" He asks me._

_I shrug and turn to Joy and Eddie " I'll see you guys at the house." They nod and leave._

_I walk to one of the tables at sit down in front of Mr. Sweet. He smiles at me " Mikayla, I'm aware that you have a showcase to do tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday. Am I right?" Mr. Sweet asks._

_" Yes." I say while nodding._

_" And that the rest of I aM mE is coming here later today?" He asks._

_I nod " Yeah. We were hoping to get one last practice before the showcase tomorrow."_

_" Okay. Well I was wondering if you guys could do a performance tomorrow morning.I'll have the students go to the lounge area and you guys can perform on the students would miss first period. So what do you think? Will your crew be fine with that?" _

_" Ummm. I think so. Can I call one of them to asks?" I ask Mr. Sweet while pulling my phone out of my jacket pocket._

_He nods " Sure."_

_I dial a number and Emilio answers after the second ring " Hey, Chachi."_

_" Hey, Emilio. My principle was wondering since you guys are coming today that we can perform for the school tomorrow during first period. So what do you think?" I ask my best friend slash big brother._

_" Ummm. Let me ask the guys. Guys, Chachi wants to know if we can perform for her school tomorrow morning?" I guess they are already on the plane or on the way to the airport._

_" Sure." I hear Moon say after a minute._

_" Okay. We will perform tomorrow. Got to go, Mikayla. We are boarding the plane." Emilio tells me._

_I smile " 'Kay. Bye, Millie." I say using his nickname._

_I hear him sigh " I told you not to call me that. Bye." He then hangs up._

_I turn back to Mr. Sweet, who is waiting patiently " We can perform tomorrow." I inform him._

_Mr. Sweet nods " Okay. Make sure you guys are here at seven tomorrow morning."_

_I nod and stand up " Okay," Putting my backpack on my shoulder '' Well I got to go."_

_" Bye, Mikayla."_

_" Bye, Mr. Sweet." I say before walking out of the classroom._

_**End of Flashback**_

I sigh remembering the promise I told him. I get out of my bed and walk down to the bathroom and take a shower. After my shower, I go up to my room and sit down at my makeup table. I blow dry my hair and decide to leave it in its natural waves. After my hair I put mascara on and lip balm. Once done, I go get my clothes. I change into burgundy skinny jeans, but not too skinny to where I can't dance, a black and blue I aM mE shirt, and a pair of gray leather ankle boots with studs. I also put on some bracelets and my gold cross necklace I wear.

When I'm done getting dress, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. While I wait for my toast, I check the time on my phone. It's six-fifty. I still have ten minutes before the rest of the house wakes up. When I'm done with my toast, I grab my backpack and head to the school's lounge to where the rest of I aM me is. Hopefully.

After five minutes, I walk into the lounge and see my crew. Everybody except Philip. I walk over to them " Hey, guys. I missed you." I tell them while giving them a hug.

" Hi, Mikayla." They say.

" Where's Philip?" I ask them.

" He's coming later today. He had to help your mom with somethings since she is staying there." Moon inform me. I nod.

Mr. Sweet comes over to us, smiling " Hello. I'm Mr. Sweet." He tells my crew.

" Hello, Mr. Sweet. I'm Brandon, this is Jaja, Moon, and Emilio. Philip is coming later today." Brandon introduces them.

" Nice to meet you. Why don't you go on the stage and warmup? The lights and music is set up. All we are waiting for is the students." Mr. Sweet says.

We nod " Okay." We say.

We climb up onto the stage and close the curtains. I start to stretch my legs with Jaja, while Brandon, Emilio, and Moon practice some dance moves. When I'm done I start to do the same.

**With the Anubis House**

**Nobody's POV:**

Eddie and Fabian walked into the dining room and sat down with everybody else, except Mikayla. Eddie looked at the empty chair next to him " Where's Mikayla?" He asks.

Everybody shrugs " I don't know. I didn't see or hear her this morning." Patricia says.

" Okay." Eddie says.

After five minutes, Mikayla still hasn't shown up. Eddie stands up " I'm gonna see if she is still asleep." He says and walks out of the room.

Eddie knocks on Mikayla's door and doesn't hear an answer. So he walks in and is surprised at what he sees. Her room is empty and her uniform is still on her bed. He shrugs and walks back to the others.

" Shes not in there. Also her uniform is still on the bed." He says, while sitting down.

" That's weird. Mikayla is usually the first one ready." Mara tells everybody.

Eddie is about to reply when Trudy comes in " Oh. You guys are still here? Anyways Mr. Sweet said that the students go to the lounge instead of their class when the first period bell rings." She tells them then leaves.

" Wonder whats that for." Joy says.

Eddie shrugs and stands up, grabbing his bag " I don't know. We better get going." He tells his housemates, walking out of the room with them following.

They decide to go to the lounge before the bell rings. They all put their bags down and sit on the couch and chairs. The bell rings and Mr. Sweet comes into the room from behind the curtain.

" Good morning, students." He says.

**With I aM mE**

**Mikayla's POV:**

The bell rings signaling for the students to come to the lounge. Before Mr. Sweet goes out to introduce us he smiles at us " Get into your positions. Good luck." He says before walking out in front of the curtains.

I aM mE and I sit down on the floor and get into our positions for our routine. We hear Mr. Sweet talk.

" Good morning, students. I know a bunch of you are wondering why I called you here. Well, I got some people here that would like to perform for you guys. So without farther ado, I aM mE." He introduces us and the curtains opens and the music begins to play.

When we sit up during the first dance, I see the surprised faces of Anubis house. After about fifty seconds of dancing, Emilio starts to dance while Brandon, Jaja, Moon, and I go to the sides of the stage and watch. He is dancing to one of the mixes I made for us. After his solo, Jaja comes and they do a duet. Emilio then walks to the side of the stage that Brandon is on while Jaja does her solo.

While she is doing that, Moon and I start to walk around the sides. Then Moon runs up to Jaja and they do their duet. While they are doing that, I kneel behind them and see that Amber and Alfie are waving at me. I smile and wave at them before standing up.

Jaja then walks off from Moon so he can do his solo. She comes to me and we squat down to watch " Great job." I whisper to her.

" Thanks, Mikayla." She whispers back.

Emilio then runs up to Moon, holding an imaginary microphone " Hey, Moon. How does it feel to win America's Best Dance Crew?" We hear his voice come over the speakers.

Moon takes the ' microphone ' " It feels like money..." He pretends to sing and the rest of the crew and I walk up to him and start to dance with him. We do the Dougie and cat daddy. We all, except Moon go to the sidelines.

I stay standing because I'm doing the duet with him. Then Bang starts to play and I walk to the front. The bad words in the song is deleted because we are in the school. After are dance I hear my voice on the speakers " I am Fire." Then BBRRRAAAATTTT starts to play.

A second after my song ends Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 starts to play. Meaning my duet with Brandon is about to start. I start to jump a little bit before the begin of the dance starts. At the end of the song I do my little solo in it and when I'm done I bump into Brandon because he walked up behind me. He wags his finger at me and I roll my eyes. I point at him before I walk to the sides.

When I get to the sides, I see Eddie smiling at me. I smile and wave. He waves back before turning to Brandon. " I am Wind." His voice says on the speaker.

I look at Emilio who is next to me " I still don't know how he can glide for that long." I tell him.

Emilio laughs and puts his arm on my shoulders " Neither do I, little sis," We then hear the next song begin to play " Got to go." He then walks to Brandon.

They do the last dance and Jaja, Moon, and I walk up to them. I grab Emilio's right hand and he grabs Jaja's, who grabs Brandon's, who grabs Moon's. We all bow and everybody claps for us. **(link on profile)**

Mr. Sweet then comes back on the stage " Great job, I aM mE. Thank you. Students, since you only have fifteen minutes left of the period, it will be free period until second period." He says and the students leave except for Anubis house.

I bend down to get my water bottle and take a drink. Before I can swallow, though, I am tackled in a hug by someone. Making me spit out my water on Emilio " EW! Mikayla!" He exclaims.

The person that is hugging me let's go and I see that its Amber. She smiles at me " You were great, Mikayla." She tells me.

" Thanks, Amber," I say, then I face Emilio " Oh. Come on. It's just water."

He narrows his eyes at me " Yeah. Just water that was in your mouth. Now its on my face and shirt." He says showing me his I aM mE shirt.

I roll my eyes while I aM mE and Anubis house watches us in amusement " No sé por qué tienes que hacer gran cosa. Es sólo agua." I tell him.

" Tengo que hacer un gran problema porque ustedes saben que yo odio que cuando sucede. De alguna manera siempre me llegan." He tells me.

"No es mi culpa que yo siempre estoy mirando hacia usted. Y además tengo que escupir a menos que quieras que me ahogue."

" Yo no quiero que se ahogue. Pero no me gusta ser escupido."

We continue arguing in spanish until Brandon stops us " Okay. No more arguing you two. And stop speaking in spanish. I'm surprised I knew you were arguing. I guess I'm used to it and know when you are." He says.

We both pout " Fine." We say.

" Now hug and make up." Jaja tells us.

I shake my head and point to Emilio's shirt that's still wet " I'm not hugging him. I want to stay dry." I say.

" Hug." Jaja says.

I shake my head and back away " No."

What I didn't know was that Moon was behind me until he grabbed my waist and carried me. He walked over to Emilio and let me go. I'm about to run when he pushes me into Emilio. After we hug I pull away from him and turn to the others. I looked down at my shirt and sigh " Great." I say sarcastically. Everybody laughs.

I roll my eyes " Anyways, guys these are my housemates you met a week ago." I tell my crew.

" Nice to me you guys." Emilio says.

" You too. Isn't there supposed to be six of you in I aM mE?" Eddie asks.

We nod " Yeah, but Philip is probably on the plane right now since he had to help Mikayla's mom with something." Moon answers.

" I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you guys here?" Mara asks.

" We miss, Chachi," Brandon says putting his arm around my neck and shoulders since he is taller than me " And we have a couple of showcases to do."

" For World of Dance or Urban Dance Camp?" Eddie asks.

" Actually it's Urban Dance Showcase this time." I answer.

" What's World of Dance, Urban Dance Camp, and Urban Dance Showcase?" Jerome asks.

" World of Dance is a company that has dance crews, famous or not famous, and let them perform." I say.

" Urban Dance Camp is a company that teaches you how to dance." Jaja continues.

" And Urban Dance Showcase is the same company as Urban Dance Camp, but instead of classes you perform on stage." Brandon finishes.

" Okay." Jerome nods.

" What time do we have to perform?" Brandon asks us.

We shrug and I pull out my phone. I go to my schedule " At six-thirty tonight." I inform them.

" Philip should be here by then." Emilio says.

The bell rings signaling second period. I sigh and look at Jaja, Moon, Emilio, and Brandon " I'll see you guys tonight."

They nod and leave to go back to their hotel. I turn to my friends " Well that was I aM mE."

" They're nice," Nina says, looking at my clothes " Are you wearing that to class?"

I shrug " I guess. I don't have time to go back to the house and change."

She nods " Well we better get to class. Bye." She says before she leaves with Fabian and Amber.

" Bye." Everybody says and leave, leaving Eddie and me.

" You were great, Kayla." Eddie tells me.

I blush a little " Thanks, Eddie. Let's get to class." I say and we walk to class.

**A/N: Here are the translations: **

**No sé por qué tienes que hacer gran cosa. Es sólo agua: **_**I don't know why you have to make a big deal. It's just water.**_

**Tengo que hacer un gran problema porque ustedes saben que yo odio que cuando sucede. De alguna manera siempre me llegan: **_**I have to make a big deal because you know I hate it when it happens. Somehow you always get me.**_

**No es mi culpa que yo siempre estoy mirando hacia usted. Y además tengo que escupir a menos que quieras que me ahogue: **_**Not my fault I'm always facing you. And besides I have to spit it unless you want me to choke.**_

**Yo no quiero que se ahogue. Pero no me gusta ser escupido: **_**I don't want you to choke. But I don't like being spit on.**_

**A/N #2: Please review.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or I aM mE. Only my OC.

After School

Mikayla's POV:

Joy and I walk into Anubis House " I'm gonna make a smoothie, do you want any?" I ask her while we walk into the living/dining room.

Joy shakes her head " No. Thanks though."

I nod and go into the kitchen. I hear footsteps behind me as I open the refrigerator " Hey." Eddie says.

" Hi." I reply as I put the ingredients for my smoothie on the counter and close the refrigerator's door.

" What are you doing?" He asks as I get a knife and cutting board.

" Making a smoothie. Do you want any?" I ask him as I chop some strawberries.

" Sure. Can I help?" Eddie asks, standing next to me.

I nod " Sure. You can do the berries." Putting some berries in front of him and handing him a knife.

" 'Kay." He says and starts to cut the berries.

After a couple of minutes, we are done with the fruit. I walk over to the blender and put the strawberries and bananas in " Hey, Eddie? Can you put your fruit in while I get the yogurt?" I ask Eddie.

Eddie nods and puts the fruit in the blender while I get the yogurt. I walk back to him and put it in the blender. After I put the right amount of yogurt in, I put the top on and start to blend it.

When I'm done, I pour the smoothie into the two glasses Eddie got us and hand him one " Thanks." He says

" You're welcome." I say, before walking into the living room with Eddie behind me.

" So what time do you have to go perform?" Eddie asks.

I shrug " At seven. I still have two hours," I say, looking at the clock.

" I wish we could go and watch you perform." Amber says as she and everybody comes into the room and sits on the couches and chairs.

" I might be able to get you guys in. If you want." I tell them.

" Really?" Alfie asks. I nod " Awesome."

" Just let me call Philip." I say looking for my phone.

I groan " Where did I put my phone?!"

" Is this it?" Nina asks holding up my phone.

I nod and take it " Thanks." Dialing Philip's number and putting it on speaker.

" Hello?" Philip asks when he answers.

" Hey, Pacman. Are you here yet?" I ask him.

" Sup, Chachi. And yeah I just got here."

" Ok. My housemates and I were wondering if they can come to the showcase."

" Yeah, they can. Just give me a name and I'll leave it at the gate." He tells me.

" Um.." I trail off looking at everybody " Who's name?" I ask them.

" Use Nina's." Mara tells me. I nod.

" Philip, put Nina Martin on the list." I tell Philip.

" 'Kay. Got to go, Chachi. I'll see you guys later." He says before hanging up.

" Yay!" Alfie exclaims.

" We only have two hours until we have to leave. If you guys want to get good seats we should leave in the next hour." I tell everybody, before finishing my smoothie.

" WHAT?! I only have an hour to get ready?" Amber yells before running up the stairs.

We all roll our eyes and walk out of the room. I turn to everybody " Well, I'm going to go get ready, get the things I need, and anything else." I tell them before walking up the stairs.

When I get to my room, I straighten my hair and go to my dresser to get my clothes. I change into a pair of loose leather pants that go to my ankles, my red and white Urban Dance Camp shirt that I have to wear, and my gray, black, and white Vans. After that, I grab my iPod and phone. I walk downstairs while I dial Emilio's number.

"¿Hola?" Emilio answers in spanish.

"Oye, Emilio." I say when I walk into the living room where everybody, except Amber, is sitting.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? " He asks.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar al lugar del evento?" I ask him when I sit next to Alfie. Everybody looks at me confused since they don't speak spanish. I hold up my hand.

"Brandon llamó una compañía de taxis y les dio instrucciones a su escuela. Deben estar allí en cinco minutos." Emilio informs me.

"Bien. Nos vemos pronto." I tell him bye and hang up.

"What?" I say when everybody keeps looking at me.

"Nothing. Just didn't know you're fluent in spanish. I only thought that you knew a bit." Nina tells me.

I nod "Okay. Yeah, I'm fluent in spanish. My mom taught my siblings and I when we first learned how to talk."

"Okay. Where is Amber?" Fabian asks.

"Right here." Amber says as she walks into the room wearing a different outfit than the one she was wearing earlier.

I stand up and look at everybody " Ready? The cabs will be here in five minutes."

They nod and stand up when Trudy comes in. She walks over to us " Are you guys going with Mikayla to her showcase?" She asks Anubis house.

" Yeah. We're leaving in five minutes." Jerome tells her.

Trudy nods " Okay. Have fun." She says before she walks out of the room.

We all walk out of the house and to the front of the school. We wait for a couple of minutes and then the cabs come. Both drivers get out of their cars and walk over to us " Mikayla Gomez and Friends?" One of them asks us.

I nod "Yup. I'm Mikayla." I answer while holding out my hand for him to shake it.

He grabs it " I'm Justin. This is Andrew," He says gesturing to the guy next to him. He gives us a nod " We will be taking you guys to the venue."

We nod " Ok. How many of us can fit in one car?" I ask Justin.

" Five." Justin answers.

I nod " 'Kay. Amber, Alfie, Joy, Eddie, and I in one car. Nina, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, and Patricia in the other." I tell my housemates.

Alfie, Amber, Joy, Eddie, and I climb into the cab that Justin is driving while everybody else climbs into the cab that Andrew is driving. After about ten minutes, Justin and Andrew pull into the parking lot of the venue, Everybody climbs out and I pay Andrew and Justin " Here you go. Thank you for the ride." I tell them after handing them the money.

" You're welcome. Call us when you guys are ready to get picked up." Andrew says before he and Justin leave.

" Well, I'll see you guys after to showcase." I tell my housemates while I put my performer's pass around my neck. **(Looks like a backstage pass for a concert )**

They nod " OK. Thanks for letting us come." Fabian says.

I smile " No problem. I better get going. Just say Nina's name at the gate and they should let you guys in." I say before walking to the back stage entrance. I show the security guards my pass and start to look for I aM mE.

I find them in a corner sitting on a couch. I walk over to them and smile when I see Philip " Philip!" I exclaim while running to give him a hug.

Philip laughs and hugs me back " Chachi!" He says spinning me around.

He sets me down on the ground and I smile at him " I missed you." I tell him.

He smiles " I missed you too."

" So when are we performing?" I ask

" After the Poreotics. They go second after the Les Twins." Jaja answers.

I nod and sit on the arm of the couch"Okay."

" So Mikayla you got the tracks, right?" Brandon asks me.

I show him my iPod " Yeah. I have the one where we edited them and put the songs into one track plus our solos are in it." I tell him showing him the two tracks.

He nods. We hear the announcer talk into the microphone on stage "Ladies and gentlemen, please, from Paris, France, give it up for the Twins!" He exclaims and walks off the stage and the Les Twins walk on and start to dance.

After about nine minutes they finish and the Poreotics walk on the stage as Katy Perry's ' Firework ' starts to play. My favorite thing about them is that they always include comedy in their dances. After 'Firework' the song 'I Had The Time of My Life' by the Black Eyed Peas starts. They then dance to some mashup and 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift plays.

After a couple of seconds into the song, one of the guys stops them " Yo, Taylor. I..I'm really happy for you, I'm gonna let you finish, but Beyoncé had one of the best videos of all..." He pretends to say. Dumbo pretends to shoot him and their last song starts to play. They then start to walk off the stage, stopping half way. The lights go off and they walk on stage while my crew and I walk on, after I gave the guy at the sound board my iPod and told which track to play.**(link on profile for I aM mE)**

We get into our positions and nod to the guy. Right when 'Moment For Life' by Nicki Minaj starts to play well start the routine we did on America's Best Dance Crew. When we get to the middle of the performance, I see that my housemates are in the front row. I smile at them when they look at me.

When Jaja and Moon throw me at the end, I land right in front of Eddie. When I land the rest of my crew go to the back of the stage to get into position for the next routine while I do my solo. After my solo, I get into my position while the crowd on the track starts to chant 'I aM mE'.

After two times, the beginning of the master mix we used for Rihana's 'S&M' started to play. According to my crew, I'm the star of this routine. When I'm in the middle at the end, I look at my housemates and smile while doing the dance. After I throw Emilio over my shoulder at the end, he starts his routine while the rest of us go to the back of the stage and get into our positions. Philip bends down and I climb onto his back and wait for Emilio to finish his solo.

When he is done, he speed walks to us and climbs on the right side of Philip's back. While he is getting into position, Mario Lopez's voice comes on " Fifty million votes are in. And the crew that will take home the hundred thousand dollar grand prize and the title of America's Best Dance Crew is... I aM mE." After that the Kanye West master mix we did in week nine starts to play and we start the routine.

At the end, Emilio does a front flip over us and lands on his feet doing our symbol. Jaja and I get off of Moon, Brandon, and Philip and grab hands. Emilio grabs Moon's right hand, who grabs mine, while I grab Brandon's, who grabs Jaja's, who grabs Philip's. We walk to the edge of the stage and bow. I blow a kiss to everybody while I aM mE do our symbol.

We walk backstage and sit on the couch we were on before while the other crews do their performances " I'm gonna go buy something to drink, do you guys want anything?" I ask Brandon, Jaja, Moon, Emilio, and Philip.

They shake their heads " No, thanks." They say. I nod and walk out from backstage.

I start to walk to the area with the booths when I bump into someone " Oops! I so sorry." I tell them.

" It's ok, Kayla." The person tells me.

I look up and see that it's Eddie " Oh. Hey, Eddie."

Eddie smiles at me " Hi. So what are you doing?" He asks me.

I shrug " Getting something to drink. What about you?" I ask him as we walk around the booths.

" Same."

" Hey, about we get a sundae and split it?" I ask after a couple minutes of silence.

Eddie nods " Okay." He says and grabs my hand and lead my to the ice cream booth.

The vendor looks up at us when we get to him " Hi. What can I get you guys?" He asks us. He looks around the same age as us.

" Hi. Can we get one chocolate sundae?" Eddie asks him.

The guy nods " Sure." He walks away and comes back with the sundae.

" Here you go." He says and hands it to Eddie.

" Thanks. How much?" Eddie asks him.

" On the house. Not every day that I get to give a beautiful girl like Mikayla Gomez an ice cream sundae." He says, sending me a flirty smile, making Eddie tense.

" Uh-" Eddie starts to say, but I interrupt them.

" Thanks for the ice cream. We better get going. Come on, Eddie." I say and grab Eddie's hand and lead us away.

" You ok?" I ask him when we sit down on a bench.

" Yeah. Thanks." He says when I hand him a spoon.

I smile at him and take a bite out of the sundae " I hope you don't mind, but I felt you tense up. What was that about?" I ask Eddie after I swallow my bite.

" Nothing," He then sees my expression. Eddie sighs and takes another bite of the sundae before answering " It's just I care a lot about you. Mikayla. I guess I got protective all of a sudden." He says, blushing a little.

I smile at him " It's ok, Eddie. I care a lot about you too." I tell him before kissing his cheek. I feel his cheeks heat up again when I do that.

He smiles at me " I know." He tells me.

I take another bite and wince " Ow. Brain freeze." I say, putting my palm to my forehead.

Eddie chuckles at me " You ok?" He asks after a minute.

I nod and put my hand on my lap " Yeah."

" Ok. I think we should go back to the others. They might think we got kidnapped. Especially Alfie." Eddie tells me, standing up and hold outs his hand for me.

I grab it and stand up " Yeah. We should,this is the last performance of the tonight." I tell him as we start to walk. Forgetting that we are still holding hands.

Eddie and I walk to the rest of Anubis house who are standing outside of the gate with my crew. Jaja sees us first " There they are." She says pointing to us.

Everybody turns around and Amber squeals " EEEEE! You're holding hands! Are you guys finally together?" She asks us.

Eddie and I are confused " What?" We ask her.

Amber points to our hands. We look at them and realize that we are still holding hands. Eddie and I blush and let go of each other's hands " No, we're still not dating. Eddie helped me up from a bench after we shared an ice cream sundae. I guess we forgot to let go." I say, shrugging with Eddie nodding in agreement.

" So you guys aren't dating?" Amber asks us. We nod and she frowns " Why not? It's obvious that you two like each other." She tells us.

We blush and shake our heads " No we don't." We tell her.

Joy shakes her head " I agree with Amber. You guys do like each other. And you guys did share a sundae. That's romantic."

I sigh " Whatever. We better get back to the house before Victor kills us." I inform them.

Everybody nods " Yeah. Bye." Nina says to I aM mE.

" Bye," Emilio says and turns to me " See you tomorrow, Chachi." He says and gives me a hug.

I hug him back " See ya." I say to my crew and climb into Justin's cab when he and Andrew come to pick us up.

When we get back to the school, I pay them and Anubis house and I walk into the house " Night, guys. I'm tired." I tell everybody before going upstairs to my room and changing into my pajamas. Five minutes later I'm asleep.

**A/N: Translations**

_**¿Hola?: **_**Hello?**

_**Oye, Emilio: **_**Hey, Emilio**

_**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?: **_**What can I do for you?**

_**¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar al lugar del evento?: **_**How are supposed to get to the venue?**

_**Brandon llamó una compañía de taxis y les dio instrucciones a su escuela. Deben estar allí en cinco minutos: **_**Brandon called a cab company and gave them directions to your school. They should be there in five minutes.**

_**Bien. Nos vemos pronto: **_**Okay. See you guys soon.**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Sorry! I'm sorry that I haven't updated **_**New Girl **_**in over a month. I've had writer's block for a while and just started writing the next chapter a couple of days ago.**

**I have a few questions to ask you guys: **

**Should Eddie and Mikayla get together in the next chapter?**

**Which character should be in the story more?**

**Should I make a few spring break chapters with I aM mE and the Anubis gang going to LA?**

**Would Mikayla's ex-boyfriend, Ian, come between Eddie and Mikayla's relationship or soon to be relationship?**

**You can all let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**Again SORRY for not updating.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	8. Chapter 7

**SOOO Sorry I haven't updated in over TWO months. I've had major writer's block with this story and also with **_**Co-workers or More?**_**I've been working on this chapter for almost two weeks now and finally finished it.**

**Thank you to the people who answered the questions I posted a couple of weeks ago. For the spring break chapters, they will probably be two or three chapters. I don't know.**

**I have some bad news though. **_**New Girl **_**might not be a long story. I've decided that it will probably end around 15 or 20 chapters. Or maybe even less. I don't know yet.**

**Again thank you for the answers and SOOO sorry for not updating in a couple months. Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or I aM mE. Only my OC.**

**The Next Day**

**Mikayla's POV:**

After I take a shower the next morning, I change into a pair of my red 'Chachi Mommas' and a gray tank top with a picture of Bugs Bunny with a mustache. I put on my cheetah print Vans and my two silver bands on my middle finger and thumb on my right hand. I also put my hair up in a ponytail with a few strands of hair out and a light smokey eye makeup. Before I leave my room and spray myself two times with Justin Bieber's 'Someday' perfume.

I grab my phone and put it in one of my pockets in my sweats. When I'm done, I walk downstairs and into the dinning room "Morning." I said to my housemates when I sit down next to Eddie.

"Morning." They replied.

We eat in silence for a couple of minutes. Eddie hands me a glass of orange juice. I smile at him in thanks and he returns it "So what time do you have to be at the venue tonight, Chachi?" Alfie asked me.

I swallow the bite of bagel that I am chewing before I answer him "Five thirty. I have to be there thirty minutes before the showcase starts." I answered him.

"Can we go again?" Joy asked me "It was really fun watching the performers and you dance live."

I nod and grab my cup of juice "Yeah. Also you guys can go tomorrow, Philip put Nina's name down on the list for today and tomorrow too." I told her.

"Yay!" Alfie said.

"Is your crew performing with you today or is it the solos today?" Eddie asked me.

"Crew. I'm doing my solo tomorrow." I said.

"OK."

"Solo?" Alfie asked.

I nod "Yes. My crew picked me to do the solo at the showcase. We usually picked someone in I aM mE to do one every showcase we do." I said.

"Isn't it scary, with everybody watching you? Only you?" Jerome asked, speaking now.

I shake my head "Not really. I'm used to people watching me dance. You know, ABDC and me traveling and teaching classes." I said, standing up and putting my empty plate in the dishwasher.

"Oh." was all Jerome said.

I sigh "Now if you will excuse me, I have to practice my dance for my solo. There is this one part that I have to work on." I told my housemates and walked out of the room and up to my room in the attic.

I take out my red and white iPod 5 and hook it up with the iHome on my bedside table. I scroll through my songs and play 'Speakers Going Hammer'. I back up and stand in the empty space in my room. I start to lossen up my muscles and wait for the right part of the song to begin.

After I finish my routine, I jump on my bed and lay down on my back, listening to my playlists. I start to think about how Eddie acted last night.

_Why did he act like that? _I think to myself _He said he was just being protective. But I think it was something else... Maybe he was jealous? No he can't be jealous, he doesn't like as more than a friend... Does he?_

Before I can confuse myself even more, someone knock on my door "Come in!" I yelled.

The door opens and Eddie pokes his head in "Hey." He said.

I turn my and look at him "Hey." I said and scooted over, patting the space next to me.

Eddie takes his shoes off and lay downs next to me "What are you doing?" He asked.

I shrug "Nothing. Just listening to music and daydreaming." I answered.

He chuckles "You would daydream." He told me.

I smile and nod my head "Yup."

"So what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I was bored downstairs and decided to pay you a visit. You been up here for almost three hours."

"Really?" He nods "Wow. Time went by fast. I thought I was only here for an hour, tops."

"Nope. Three hours." Eddie said.

I smile and shake my head. I open my mouth to say something, but the next sound starts to play. I look at Eddie and smile, he looks at me and smiles. We are quiet while we listen to the song by Green Day.

_**"Wake Me Up When September Ends"**_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

I shift my body and rest my head on Eddie's chest. Eddie wraps an arm around my waist and grabs one of my hands with his free hand.

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

I listen to Eddie's heart beat and slowly start to sleep. I fell Eddie relax more and I know that he is falling asleep too.

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends _

When the song finishes, we fall asleep completely. With me in Eddie's arms.

**Later On**

I wake up to someone calling my name and shaking my shoulder "Mikayla, wake up. Sweetie wake up, its almost time for you to leave."

I open my eyes and look up to see Trudy standing over me. She smiles when she sees me awake "Good your up. Sweetie, its four-thirty, you have to get ready to go to your showcase." Trudy told me.

I nod and unwrap myself from the sleeping Eddie "Thanks, Trudy." I said.

"You're welcome, dear. Can you wake up Eddie? Are the others are going with you again?" Trudy asked me.

"I'll wake him up. And yes, the others and Eddie are coming with me again today and also tomorrow." I told her, sitting up.

She nods "Okay. Thanks, sweetie." She said before walking out of my room.

I turn to Eddie and grab his shoulder "Wake up, Eddie. Wake up." I said, while shaking his shoulder.

He groans "No." He said, rolling over onto his stomach.

I roll my eyes at him and continue to shake him "Wake up!" I said.

He shakes his head "No."

I roll my eyes and grab one of my pillows "Fine. You asked for it." I said before I hit him in the head with it.

Eddie jumps and falls off the bed. He groans while I laugh at him. He sits up from the floor and glares at me "What was that for?" He asked me.

"You wouldn't wake up to shaking, so yeah." I said, standing up.

He rolls his eyes and grabs my hand so I can pull him up "What time is it?" Eddie asked.

"Four-thirty." I told him.

"'Kay. I'll leave you to get ready." Eddie said, sitting on my bed and putting on his shoes.

"Okay." I said and walked to my dresser to get my sweatpants and shirt.

"See ya." Eddie said and walked out of my room.

I close my door and start to get changed. I put on my black and red sweatpants and my red and white Urban Dance Camp shirt. I also put on my grey and black Vans. I took my hair out of its ponytail and ran a brush through it.

I grabbed my phone, iPod, performers pass, and walked downstairs. I walk into the living/dining room and see everybody sitting "Hey, Mikayla." Joy said.

"Hey." I said, sitting next to her.

"Are Justin and Andrew taking us to the venue again?" Joy asked.

"I think so. I'll call Philip." I told her, taking out my phone fro one of my pockets.

I dial his number and wait for him to answer. Philip answers on the third ring "Chachi! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Are Justin and Andrew taking us to the venue again today?" I asked him.

"Yes. When I called them yesterday, I asked for today and tomorrow too. They should be there in a couple of minutes." Philip told me.

"Ok. Thanks, Pacman. We'll see you guys soon."

"'Kay. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said and hung up.

"Okay, Justin and Andrew are coming to pick us up again. They will also take us tomorrow." I told everyone.

"Lets head out to meet them." Nina said. We all nodded and started to walk out of the house.

I walk with Joy and Patricia to the front of the school. I try to put my bangs out of my eyes, but they just stay in the front of right eye. I sigh and leave them alone.

When we get to the front of the school, we see Justin and Andrew parking their cars. We walk up to them "Hey." Justin said when they see us.

"Hi. Five per car, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Andrew answered.

"Same groups." I told Anubis house. They nodded and we climbed into the cars.

The ride there was quiet, the only sound in the car was the radio Justin put on. After ten minutes, Justin and Andrew park and let us out. I pay them "Thanks. I'll call one of you to pick us up." I said to them.

They nod "Okay. Good luck." Andrew told me before he and Justin got in their cars and left.

I turn to my housemates "Well, I got to go. Eddie you pick today." I told him.

Eddie nods while everybody else is confused "Okay."

"What do you mean Eddie picks?" Alfie asked me.

"He gets to pick what we are going to eat today. Yesterday I picked an ice cream sundae." I said.

"Oh."

"Well, bye." I said and walked to the performers entrance. I showed the security my pass and went to find Jaja, Moon, Emilio, Philip, or Brandon. I found them in the same place as that we are all wearing the same sweats and Jaja and I are wearing the Urban Dance Camp shirts. While the guys are wearing the white, red, and black I aM mE shirts.

"There you are. We go second today." Brandon told me.

I nod and hand him my iPod "'Kay. The track is on here." I said.

"OK."

I sit down next to Moon and fix my shoelaces "Who is first?" I asked.

"Poreotics." Moon said.

"Okay." I said.

I see the Poreotics head to the stage. Meaning that they are going to start.

Music starts to play and they run up on the stage. After a minute and a half they dance to a different song. After a couple of minutes, they run off stage except for Dumbo. Dumbo does a solo to a song I forgot the name of. The other members come back on stage after thirty seconds, though.

They then dance to a different track. After a couple of minutes, they finish and walk back backstage. Brandon gives my iPod to the guy in charge of the music and tells him which track to play. I hear the announcer announce us "Now welcome to the stage again, the season six winners of America's Best Dance Crew. I aM mE!" He yells and the walks off the stage while we walk on.

"Okay, guys. Brain Bang." Brandon told us. Emilio, Jaja, Brandon, Moon, and Philip got into position while I stand on the side waiting.

"Ready?" I asked them. They nod and I give a thumbs us to the guy to start the music. He nods and plays the track.

As soon as it starts, I start the routine. About thirty seconds in, the tracks changes into the Lil' Wayne master mix we danced to in week one of ABDC. We dance a little of it and then the track changes back to the song we used for Brain Bang. Around the end of the routine, Jaja does her solo while the rest of us wait for the end so we can do the end of Brain Bang.

After we do that, Moon starts his solo while we get into position for our routine to our master mix of 'Meet Me Halfway' by the Black Eyed Peas "I got to tell you what I like about this group...I like everything about this group." JC Chasez voiced came on the track.

As soon as he says that, we start to do our dance. We do a little of it, then Philip does his solo. Jaja, Brandon, Moon, Emilio, and I get into position for our dance to 'Peacock' by Katy Perry. We got through the whole routine and Brandon does his solo. At the end of his solo, the rest of us join him and the ending of the Black Eyed Peas routine.

We bow as the crowd cheers for us. We walk backstage and I go get my iPod. Once I get it back I walk back to our corner "Hey, I'm going to go hang out with Eddie." I told them.

"'Kay." Emilio said.

I walk out and start to look for Eddie. I see him talking to Amber and Alfie. I walk over to them "Hi." I said when I got to them.

"Hey." They said. Amber moves to hug me, but I put my arms up stopping her.

"I wouldn't hug me right now, Amber. I hot and a little sweaty." I said, putting my hair in a ponytail.

Amber nods "Right." She said and stands back next to Alfie.

I turn to Eddie "Did you decide yet?" I asked him.

He nods "Yeah. I was thinking we could try those funnel cakes." He said.

I nod "Okay. We'll see you guys later." I said to Amber and Alfie.

"Ok. See ya." Alfie said and Eddie and I walked towards the funnel cake booth.

The woman who worked there smiled at us "Hi. What can I get you guys?" She said in a thick British accent.

I smile at her "Hi. Can we get one strawberry funnel cake with whipped cream?" I asked.

She nods "Sure thing." She walks to the back of the booth and puts together the funnel cake.

She comes back to us after a minute or two "Here you go, sweetie. That would be $5." She said.

I hand the plate to Eddie and take out my wallet "Here you go. Thank you." I told her.

"You're welcome, dears. Have fun." She said and Eddie and I walked to the bench we sat on yesterday.

"How did you know that I wanted to get strawberry?" Eddie asked once we sat down.

"I remember you telling me that you love strawberry funnel cake. And I wanted strawberry." I said.

Eddie nods and hands me one of the forks. I take a piece of the cake and eat it "You did great, Kayla." He said.

I smile at him "Thanks, Eddie." I said taking a strawberry.

"So what song or songs are you going to perform to tomorrow?" Eddie asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I'll give you a hint. Two songs I danced to already and they have videos on YouTube. The other is a new routine." I said.

He groans "Come on. You know I'm not good at guessing things." He complained.

I roll my eyes "Fine. They are 'You're Not My Girl', 'Speakers Going Hammer', and 'I Should've Kissed You'." I said, standing up and throwing away our empty plate.

Eddie stands up, too "Cool. Want to head back to the others?" He asked.

I shake my hand head and grab his hand "I have a better idea. Come on." I said, pulling him in the opposite direction of the stage.

"Backstage?" Eddie asked when I stop us at the entrance.

"Yeah." I said.

I walk up to the security and show them my pass "He's with me." I said gesturing to Eddie.

They nod "Okay. He can come in." One of them said.

I motion for Eddie to follow me "I'll show you where the rest of I aM mE is." I said.

Eddie nods "OK."

I take him to the corner where everybody is still in the same positions as when I left. Except for Emilio, who is laying his back on the ground "Hey, guys. I brought Eddie with me." I said.

"Hey, Chachi. Hey, Eddie." Everybody chorused.

"Hi." Eddie said, looking around the room.

"We should head back to the others and head back to the house. I don't know about you, but I don't want to get in big trouble with Victor if we show up after nine." Eddie said after a while.

I nod "Yeah. Let's go. Bye guys." I said to I aM mE.

Eddie and I walked out of the backstage area and started looking for the others. While we head towards the food area, I can't help, but feel like someone is watching me. I stop walking and look behind me. Sure enough, a tall raven haired guy with dark blue eyes was staring at Eddie and I.

"Hey, Eddie?!" I called to Eddie who was a couple feet away from me.

"What?" Eddie asked when he gets to me.

"Do you see that guy watching us or is it just me?" I asked moving me eyes to the guy.

Eddie follows my gaze "Yeah. Do you know him?" He asked.

I shake my head and turn back to Eddie "No...Let's just find the others." I said and grabbed Eddie's hand.

"Okay." He said and allowed me to lead him away from the starring guy.

After five minutes, we see Nina and Amber "There's Nina and Amber." Eddie said.

I nod "Let's go." I said and start to pulling Eddie behind me.

"Wait! Can I have my hand back? Do you want a repeat of yesterday?" Eddie asked.

I shake my head and let go of his hand "No. Now let's go." I said and we continued walking Nina and Amber.

"Hey." They said when we reached them.

"Hi. Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them.

Nina and Amber both shrug "Sure. Where are the others?" Nina asked.

It's mine and Eddie's turn to shrug "We don't know." Eddie said.

All four of us start to look around for the others. After five minutes, I see them by the gate "There they are." I said pointing to them.

Amber, Nina, Eddie, and I walk over to Mara, Jerome, Joy, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie. Mara sees us first "There they are." She said, pointing at us.

"Hi." I said once we get to them.

"Hi." They said.

"So are you guys ready to go back to the house?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Let's go." Patricia said. We follow her to the gate where Andrew and Justin were waiting. Since Eddie called them when we found Nina and Amber.

"Hop in." Andrew said.

We all climbed into the cars and took off to the house. Justin and Andrew park in front of the school and we get out of the cars.

"Here you go. Thanks and see you guys tomorrow." I said when I handed them their money.

"No problem and see ya tomorrow. Same time?" Justin asked.

I nod "Yup. Bye." I said to him and waved to Andrew before walking back to the house with the others.

"Bye!" Andrew and Justin yelled out their windows when they drove by us.

Anubis house and I walk to the house in silence. When we walk into the house, we see Victor coming down the stairs "Oh. Just in time. Now off you bed. NOW!" He yelled when we didn't move/

"Night." I said to Eddie and kissed his cheek.

Eddie smiles "Night." He said and gave me a quick hug before walking to his and Fabian's room.

I turn around and start up the stairs. Missing the knowing looks that Nina, Fabian, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Patricia, and Amber were giving each other.

**Next Day**

**Before Performance**

**Mikayla's POV**

There is only one word to describe how I was feeling right now. Nervous. Which is weird considering I'm hardly nervous when it comes to performing. Not to sound cocky or anything.

Right now I'm standing back stage with I aM mE and Eddie. I managed to get him a backstage pass. Eddie right now is in front of me, trying to get me to calm down "Mikayla look at me. Look at me. Ok, there is no need to be nervous. You're going to do great. Now will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

I sigh "Fine. I'm just nervous because this is the first time performing for real in front of you and the others." I admitted.

Eddie smiles at me "There is nothing to be nervous about. Just pretend that we are not here and dance. Okay?" He said.

I nod "Okay. Thanks, Eddie." I said before giving him a hug.

He hugs be back "No problem, Kayla. You're my best friend, I'll do anything to help you." He said.

I pull back, but we keep our arms around each other "You're my best friend too." I said, looking in his eyes.

He smiles at me and I smile back. All of a sudden, he starts to lean in. What surprises me though, is that I lean in also.I shouldn't be that surprise though, I've always had a little crush on Eddie.

Back to the present. Our lips are about to touch, when somebody yelled my name "Mikayla Gomez!"

Eddie and I jump apart, both of us blushing. I clear my throat "Yes?" I said.

"You're on." The stage director said before walking away.

"Good luck, Mikayla." Eddie said still blushing.

I turn to him "Thanks." I said before the announcer went on stage.

"We only have the best because you asked for the best! So please make some noise, get loud, get excited! Coming to the stage. Welcome, Chachi!" He yelled into the microphone before coming back stage.

I walk on the stage and get into position for 'You're Not My Girl' The lights for this routine turn red and orange.**(Don't know why I put in the light's color...Oh well.)** When I'm done a part of the song 'Speakers Going Hammer' starts to play. For this song the lights are blue. When I sart the dance, everybody cheers. After the routine, I get into position for 'I've Should Have Kissed You' Making me think of what just happened between Eddie and I.

"Ladies and gentleman, Chachi!" The announcer yelled backstage, while I walk back to Eddie and the audience cheers.

"How was that?" I asked Eddie when I get to him.

He smiles "Great, Mikayla." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. Let's get something to eat." Eddie said, holding out his hand.

I smile, shyly, and take his hand "Sure." I said.

"So what do you want to get?" I asked when we get to the food pavilion.

"I don't know. You pick today." Eddie said.

"Fine." I said, dramatically. Eddie rolls his eyes at my antics and wraps his arm around my shoulder. Not letting go of my hand.

"How about those chocolate covered strawberries?" I asked after a minute.

I see Eddie nod in the corner of my eye "Sure." He said. Leading me to the booth.

The woman working the booth smiles at us "Hello. What can I get for you, dears?" She asked.

I smile at her "Hi. Can we get some of the chocolate covered strawberries?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie. How many would you like?" She asked.

I look at Eddie "How many?" I asked him.

"Um...Eight?" He asked. I nod and look at the older woman.

"Eight, please." I said.

"Ok. Wait here." She said before going to the table at the back of the booth.

After a minute she comes back with a plastic plate with the strawberries "There you go, dears." She said, handing the plate to Eddie.

"Thank you." He said before we walk to 'our' bench.

"Wow! These are really sweet." I said after I took a bite of one.

Eddie nods "Yeah...but not as sweet as you." He said while smiling at me.

I blush and look down at my hands "Thanks." I said, looking up at him through my bangs.

We eat the strawberries in silence for a couple of minutes until Eddie laughs. I look at him "What?" I asked.

He points to my right cheek "You have chocolate on your cheek." He said.

I sigh and grab a napkin and wipe my cheek. When I look at the napkin I don't see the chocolate "Where is it?" I asked Eddie.

Eddie grabs the napkin from my hand "Right here." He said before putting the napkin down on the bench.

I look at him confused and I'm about to open my mouth to ask what he is doing when he starts to lean in. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, but he just kisses the part of my cheek by the corner of my mouth.

Eddie pulls away slightly so ours faces are almost touching "There." He whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered before we start to lean in.

Our lips meet a half second later. Eddie wraps one of his arms around my waist and the other cups my cheek. I put my right hand on the back of his neck and my left on his shoulder.

We pull away after a minute or two, out of breath. I open my eyes and lean my forehead against Eddie's. Eddie opens his eyes and smiles at me "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said.

"I might." I said.

"So, Mikayla, I was wondering if you would like to be, um, my girlfriend?" Eddie asked after a minute of us just looking in each other's eyes.

I smile at him "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Eddie." I said.

Eddie's face breaks out into the biggest grin I've seen before "Really?" He said.

I blush and nod "Yeah." I said.

Eddie laughs and kisses me again, which I happily respond to.

We continue to kiss until we hear someone shriek "AHHH!" They yelled.

Eddie and I jump apart and turn around to see Amber "EEEE! You were kissing! Are you guys finally together?!" She exclaimed.

We blush and nod "Yes." We said, glancing at each other.

Amber smiles widely at us and runs to give us a hug "YAY!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around the both of us.

"Where are the others? I have to tell them!" She said once she let us go.

"I don't know. We haven't seen them since we left you guys earlier." I said.

"Well lets find them so we can tell them that you guys are dating and go home." She walking away.

Eddie and I look at each other and roll our eyes at her. We stand up and Eddie grabs my hand "Come on, lets not lose her." He said.

I nod and we start to following her. We continue to look for the others until we find them by the gate. I'm about to open my mouth to speak when Amber cuts my off "MIKAYLA AND EDDIE ARE DATING!" She yelled, smiling.

Everybody looks at our blushing faces to our intertwine hands and back to our faces. Eddie and I nod, confirming. They all look at each other before running to us and pulling us into a group hug "FINALLY!" They all yelled before pulling away.

"Yeah, yeah. We're dating, can we go back to the house now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired." Eddie said before calling Justin and Andrew to take us home.

**YAY! Mikayla and Eddie are finally together! I hope you guys like it and hope this makes up for not updating for two months.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Next chapter or two would be Christmas. Right now its the last week off November. **

**Eddie and Mikayla go back to America! Nina decided to stay and have Christmas with Amber.**

**Anyways sorry for not updating for two months. Now I'm working on the new chapter for **_**Co-workers or More? **_

**music-lovesyou12**


End file.
